pocketlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
Featured Article The Ursan are powerful, short-tempered bear-like creatures that love to fight up-close and personal! The Ursan Warrior uses bladed weapons, staves, and can wear heavy armor. ''Stats'' The base stats for the Warrior are: (Note for class - 1'' - Primary Stat ''2- Secondary Stat ) (1'') Strength - Increase health and base damage (''2) Dexterity - Increase your hit and dodge chance. Intelligence - Increase magic and magic regen. Dont forgget when you increase your dex/str/int you may increace some of you skills without and upgrade Skills Vengeful Slash Vengeful Slash is an Attack Skill unlocked at level 2. Stomp Stomp is an Attack Skill unlocked at Level 3 Taunt Taunt is an attack skill unlocked at Level 6. It enables the warrior to get the Aggro from bosses and enemies and also adds a dodge bonus. Although this doesn't allow you to gain aggro 100% of the time, or allow you to hold aggro for long, its essential for a tank. What's especially nice about this skills is it costs 0 mana to cast, and since its cool-down time is lower than the buff time, it can stack. Crippling Slash Crippling Slash is an Attack Skill unlocked at Level 8 Rage Rage is a Buff Skill unlocked at Level 4 Super Mega Slash Super Mega Slash is an Attack Skill unlocked at Level 12 Crushing Blow Crushing Blow is an Debuff Skill unlocked at Level 14 Restore Restore is a Buff Skill unlocked at Level 16 Iron Blood Iron Blood is a Buff Skill unlocked at Level 18 Hell Scream Hell Scream is a Debuff Skill unlocked at Level 20 Evade Evade is a Buff Skill unlocked at Level 21 Beckon Beckon is an Attack Skill unlocked at Level 24. The higher the level of it, the faster the opponents get pulled toward you, more opponents get pulled, and the opponents get pulled farther. Combos Warriors can use Beckon and then Stomp to trigger the Smash combo. When working with an Enchantress a warrior can use Hell Scream to trigger the Terror combo or Stomp to trigger Shattering Blast Builds Tank Build A tank is a warrior that carries a lot of armor and can absorb a lot of damage. The tank is generally the front guy, the first one in and is not generally a damage dealer. The tank's main tactic is to keep the enemies attacking it and so allow the rest of the party to safely attack the enemy. This is known as gaining or keeping aggro. The primary stat for a tank is Strength. The more strength the tank has the higher its health and health regeneration is, allowing it to take more damage. Strength also increases armor, which reduces the power of enemies attacks and dodge, which reduces the chance of the enemy hitting the tank. However, for a short period of time enchantresses are far better tanks than warriors when using mana shield which completely nullifies damage while bears (even with the strongest armour) can be killed in very few hits by the stronger monsters. Important skills for Tanks are *Taunt - used for gaining the aggro in a fight and keeping it away from other players *Iron Blood - increases armor which increases survivability *Evade - increases dodge which also increases survivability *Stomp - useful for pinning an enemy against a wall *Crushing Blow - drastically reduces an enemy's dodge and damage *Super Mega Slash - gives a chance of stunning an enemy allowing other players to attack it Dex Bulid See DexBear. Magic Build See IntBear Bear Stats DexBear A Hybrid bear attribute build (str: dex 2:1) which increases hit rate, dodge and critical hit chance. Personally, I think that this is the best option to go with an Ursan. Although it decreases the Ursan's tank abilities, it also throws in many better advantages such as long-range, dodge and crit. IntBear This is probraly the worst class for the Ursan. It decreases the damage and armour of the Ursan. The only good point for this class is the long-range advantage, but if the enemy is a strong tank, you will definitely be wiped out. Good Tips * When trying to corner a boss or something like that, use Stomp + Super Mega Slash really fast. SMS has a 100% knock back chance. I know you think only Vengful Slash knocks back, but SMS knocks back a tiny bit. With Stomp, it knocks back a whole lot! * After Beckon, use Stomp to get a combo hit. It does bigtime damage and reduces the enemy's dodge. * If you're an Avian Bear, keep running around the enemy in circles while shooting your arrows. Keep out of the enemy's reach and you're safe. * If you're an Enchantress Bear, then... what can i say? It's the lousiest class and oh, yeah - you're dead. * No matter what the tank nonsense may say, don't rush into battle like one. Think before you leap, that's the golden rule for the Ursan. * In PvP arena's, the Ursan's tank abilities are no good. You'll be killed before you even reach the player. Try focusing on your Dex as well as your strength together. That way, you will be able to use Talons and Bows in the arenas. * For extra damage, get plat buffs to use in dungeons. * Increase your skill buffs to the maximum. This helps greatly in PvP arenas. * When battling in PvP arenas, watch out for the host of the game. Don't attack him too often, or you will get the boot. * Don't sell your items using the inventory shop. Sell it in the Auction House at Balefort Castle instead. Warrior Kill Achievement List More Reading *How to Tank Properly and Shed the Noob Bear Status! by Baked-Potato Category:Classes